


In The Mirror of His Soul

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mirror of His Soul

The two pair of eyes looked at him so deeply that he felt like they were peering into his soul and mind. Edmund could not help but shiver yet he kept his dark eyes trained at the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

"You are old, but not and yet you are also in between," Celeborn mused, "Elrond has sent word of this but did not fully explain what it means. Tell us, King Edmund of Narnia, of this strangeness in you."

Edmund swallowed, wetting his suddenly dry mouth. He did not know how to start at first, aware that the rest of the entourage that had set out from Rivendell including Caspian was also looking at him, waiting for an answer. Lucy only spared a quick glance at him before she continued to stare at Galadriel's enchanting beauty.

"I was 10 years of age when my brother, sisters and I came to Narnia," Edmund began slowly, "Fifteen years we ruled Narnia before we were drawn back to England, our birth country. Somehow, time is different there and we changed back to our age when we left there last. One year have passed when we were called back to Narnia but 1300 years have gone by there. Caspian joined our kingship and we left Narnia again only to return when Aslan wills it. All the times we travelled between the two worlds our age changes and soon we start to lose the importance of it. In Narnia we are ancient. In England we are children. But our age is how long we have actually lived up until now."

"And you are still human," Galadriel spoke, her voice melodious but its deepness reverberating. She sounded as old as Aslan but lacks the indulgence of time that comes with age. Where Aslan seemed to know all, Galadriel still held a hint of curiosity. Where Aslan was ancient, she was ageless.  
"You have a myriad of feelings and memories, and as the race of men are wont to do, worry about each and every one of them. You are a king and a servant, a man and a boy. You will learn to decide, son of Adam, which one you are or have fate decide for you."

Edmund remembered Peter and smiled. "Then I will let fate decide. England is where I will always return to but when Narnia calls I will answer. Until Alsan says otherwise, I will continue to become Edmund the King, Edmund the servant, Edmund the man and Edmund the boy. Only when Aslan closes Narnia's doors from me, will I then decide to be one or the other."

Galadriel saw the sadness in the boy's eyes and closed her eyes, feeling the delicious waves of tragic love and resignation roll from his heart.

"So it will be, son of Adam," she said, before opening her eyes again to pierce the young king with their sharp regard, _When you leave Narnia forever your life will be empty but you will prevail._

When the Lady caressed his cheek with her gentle fingers, Edmund felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. "Amen."


End file.
